Gust
Gust is the third member of Titans South and current second-in-command. He comes from an alternative universive similar to the one he resides in now in some ways, but vastly different in others. He has a great love of felines. Appearance Gust is the shortest member of Titans South. He has light auburn hair that sticks out messily, and he does not bother to style it since the wind would mess it up far too often. His bangs flip up on the left making a subtle curl. He has bright, big eyes that are a light blueish green. He almost always carries an impish grin on his face. His hero uniform consists of a kind of long sleeved tunic with a large collar. On both shoulders are large white gems meant to help further control his powers. A larger one is located on his chest. The tunic cuts off just above his hips where a kind of zig-zag hem of his pants come to meet it. The material is very loose-fitting around the apendages and tends to billow a bit when Gust is using his powers. For casual outfits he usually will wear some sort of white tank top with a blue plaid shirt over it, paired with cargo shorts and sneakers. Personality The only true way to describe Gust is happy-go-lucky. He really does "go with the flow" so to speak, and goes wherever life takes him without hardly a care in the world. He has an almost alarmingly cheerful attitude almost ''all ''of the time, often times in situations where happiness is completely innapropriate (such as cheering upon seeing a criminal mortally wounded). Despite this he tries his best to be a hero, and to uphold good moral values as have been taught to him by his team members.He has great compassion for those in hard situations, even if they are vaguely similar to his own past. This also manifests itself in his love for cats, as he believes them to be misunderstood animals. Gust has a great affinity for felines, and often tries to bring home hordes of strays to live in the Titans South tower (much to his teamates annoyance). He also loves to prank and pull tricks on people he likes, which only further aggravates those around him. When interacting with someone new he is charming and friendly unless directly threatened, in which case he changes his demeanor to one more sly and playful. Depending on the threat level this can range from light teasing in reply to verbal threats, to an all out malicious assault in order to defend himself no matter what the cost is to those around him. He is extremely protective of his circlet, and most times will even sleep or bathe with it on for fear of his powers growing out of control. History Alternate Gulch City (Pre-Titans) Gust comes from an Alternate Universe which is suspended in a post-apocalyptic future of sorts. In this alternate reality most everyone is born with a small supernatural ability. Gust, at the time known by his given name, Elijah, was blessed with a small control over the wind. The boy lived in a rather empty city with his mother and siblings, known in the present universe as Alternate Gulch City. From the time he was born, Elijah and his brother Shain were always getting into trouble. Influenced by his brother's friends and the community's general lack of concern for education, the group skipped classes most days to wander around the city causing trouble. They smoked, drank, vandalized public property and frequently got into scuffles with other gangs. Elijah found his artistic side when they started tagging wrecked buildings, taking great care to make great works of art at each place they claimed territory. His home life was very strained, with his father long dead, his mother and eldest brother were always scolding and punishing Elijah and his brother for their activties. Thusly they stayed away from home as much as they could to avoid them. However he personally made a point to come home every few days when they were away to play with his youngest sibling, Marie. When Elijah's eldest brother finally moved away to go find work at the coast, the found himself spending less and less time with his other brother and friends. With more time to be at home, Elijah and Marie became quite close before the time that he unexpectedly left. One warm spring day at the age of 14, Elijah wandered out by himself to the old broken bridge quite a ways away from his home. He had always gone there with Marie when they were much smaller, and decided t o make a mural on the deteriorated walls they had used as a secret hideout. The boy started out with white to use as a base, covering a large portion of one of the walls. He paused for a moment when he notcied a strange protrusion coming out from the wall that looked an awful lot like a doorknob. Ignoring his new artpiece, he sprayed the area around it with white. What he had never seen before because of the shadows now showed itself because of the lighter color -- a small door almost like someone had placed a square cabinet into the concrete long ago. Upon opening it he found a fairly small compartment, only big enough to hold a tarnished silver circlet with a blueish white gem in the middle. With much difficulting he pried the treasure from it's niche. When it was released from it's hiding place, Elijah, amused by his shiny prize, placed it upon his head. Immediately the gem started to shine, and from it a white vortex formed, pulling the boy from his home universe and into our own. He woke hours later, still underneath the bridge. Only now, he found that the bridge was repaired, and a dry canal was under it in almost mint condition. Dazed and confused, Elijah wandered around Gulch City, both marveling and reeling at the changes to his home town, staring blankly ahead of him as he got odd looks for the circlet he still wore. It began to rain as he made his way through the inner city, and so he took shelter by ducking into an alleyway and hiding behind a dumpster. There he found a kitten hiding in a plastic crate. The two waited out the storm together, and when the boy finally made his way out of the alley, the kitten followed. Unfortunately not as creative with words as he is with visual arts, the cat was dubbed "Gato" and has been with him ever since. Joining Titans South Slowly Elijah and Gato began to learn how the streets and places of Gulch City intertwined, and with it the boy learned all the best ways he could cause trouble. With no human companions to fall back upon, he befriended nearly every cat in old downtown. Strays and domestics alike all came together to follow this strange human. Along with his now amplified powers, Elijah would send bands of his feline friends to attack people who mocked him for his "girly" headwear, people who were open about their dislike of cats, or even people who he deemed "cat-haters". This odd coping mechanism began a short reign of terror throughout the town in which cats ruled the entire downtown area. Flora and Scythe soon heard of the activity and went to go solve the problem, as was their duty. They discovered the newly named "Cat Boy" on a particularly chaotic day sitting on a makeshift throne of plastic milk crates. Surrounding him was an army of cats of all shapes and sizes. After some shouted negotiations, he allowed the pair of heroes to approach. Flora spoke with him for a few moments, and came to the conclusion that he just needed human companionship, and offered to let him stay in the tower for a while. Scythe bristled at the thought of having cats in the tower, so the agreement was that Elijah could bring one cat. This of course was his eternal companion, Gato. After bathing, sleeping in a regular bed, and speaking to a human being for the first time in weeks, the boy seemed slightly more sane and began to revert back to his regular self. He told Flora and Scythe his story, and after demonstrating some of his abilities to the former, she decided to invite him to the team. Scythe objected to it immediately, but as Flora had supreme authority he was over-ruled. The boy accepted and was given the moniker Gust to match his powers. Flora's Death - Present Upon the death of the leader of Titans South, Gust had to become a kind of stand-in leader while Scythe recovered from his depressive state. He matured a bit during this time, losing much of his jokes and trickstery ways. With the team about to fall apart after only a month, Gust confronted Scythe and fought with him. Ultimately it was a fight less of powers and more of normal, physical human abilities, and Gust came out on top. Afterwards when Scythe assumed full duties of his leader position, he chose Gust to be his co-leader. Powers and Abilities Aerokinesis Gust has control over the winds. With this power he can create gusts (yes, gusts) of wind of varrying speed, strength, and direction. He also has some control over the temperature of the winds depending on which direction he takes them from and the time of year. His aerokinesis also allows him to pick up objects to some degree. For example, he could use the wind to blow a pile of leaves or create dust. However, the amount of wind to pick up and move a car would probably cause a lot more destruction than he could account for. It would appear that Gust's circlet amplifies his powers, when in reality it was him being transported through the vortex that did it. Now all the circlet is good for is keeping his powers from becoming supremely destructive. Minor Super-Speed Using his aerokinesis and his own athletic ability, Gust could easily outrun an olympic runner, but against someone with true super-speed he wouldn't stand a chance. Flight With his power of aerokinesis Gust can launch himself into the air and hover there for as long as the current is maintained. He can move about from there also, using different wind currents to control his flight. Mega Storms When Gust removes his circlet he has trouble controlling his powers, and high emotion often makes the winds that he controls to cause a mega storm to form. To prevent one from forming Gust merely would have to put the circlet back on and disperse the winds that were forming previously. Feline Familiar Often Gato, Gust's cat, will be summoned to do battle. Abilities include, but are not limited to: scratching, biting, purring, ripping up carpet, asking to go outside but then wanting to be let back in moments later, and catching small animals. Gust can summon more than one cat to aid him in battle, but has not called more than five since his time as Cat Boy. The summoning of these felines is made possible by a special type whistle that Gust can do, which he must use his aerokinesis to accomplish. Trivia *He is the shortest member of Titans South, standing at about 5'3 *Gust was the first character of Titans South to be thought up, and the first to have his story become completely fleshed out. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Titans South